Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lighting accessories, more specifically, a device that is adapted to secure onto an existing UVB light subassembly, and direct additional light onto a reptile habitat.
Summary of Invention
The reptile lighting assembly for UVB and basking requirements is a device that is adapted to attach onto a UVB light subsassembly, and is also able to plug into an existing wiring system associated with said UVB light subassembly. The reptile lighting assembly includes an elongated bracket that is adapted to clip onto the UVB light subassembly. The elongated bracket includes at least one clip member that is adapted to clip onto opposing surfaces of the UVB light subassembly. The elongated bracket includes a basking light socket on a distal end of a first surface of the elongated bracket. A basking lamp is able to plug into the basking light socket, and is able to direct a different type of light than compared to the UVB light subassembly. The basking lamp socket includes a pair of wires that extend from the basking lamp socket, and are adapted to plug into a UVB light subassembly port. The UVB light subassembly port is located on a distal end of the UVB light subassembly.
These together with additional objects, features and advantages of the reptile lighting assembly for UVB and basking requirements will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading the following detailed description of the presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
In this respect, before explaining the current embodiments of the reptile lighting assembly for UVB and basking requirements in detail, it is to be understood that the reptile lighting assembly for UVB and basking requirements is not limited in its applications to the details of construction and arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustration. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the concept of this disclosure may be readily utilized as a basis for the design of other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the reptile lighting assembly for UVB and basking requirements.
It is therefore important that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent construction insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the reptile lighting assembly for UVB and basking requirements. It is also to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for purposes of description and should not be regarded as limiting.